Lagrimas y Recuerdos
by maylu-liya
Summary: Breves historias de los recuerdos de una lagrima del punto de vista de Astrid, como sucedió la primera y como sucederán las demás, todos ocasionadas por una sola persona. Con mi pareja favorita AstridxHipo.


Como la vikinga más fuerte de todo Berk podía llorar, era algo imposible de creer, pero es verdad fueron por varios motivos que he llorado, pero cada una de ellas lo ha provocado una persona. La primera vez que llore fue por impotencia y miedo de perderlo, al verlo inconsciente junto a Chimuelo, quien lo había protegido de esa explosión, no sabía como describir mi dolor al pensar que no despertaría, su padre lo sujetaba después de la pelea con la muerte roja, es difícil de creer como una persona tan débil pudo realizar algo que nadie había hecho, o eso era lo que todos pensaban, para mí, Hipo siempre fue sorprende, creando cada invento o tratando de encajar con nosotros, sé que antes yo lo evitaba, me alejaba de él pero no podía hablarle, porque mis padres decían que si me juntaba con él no sería la mejor vikinga, ellos siempre creyeron que Hipo era una vergüenza para el pueblo, nunca se lo dije, por temor de que Hipo se alejara de mí, aunque creo que eso no importa. Cuando mis padres se dieron cuenta del error que había cometido al haberlo juzgado de una mala manera, nos les importo que saliera con él, aunque tuve que esperar unos días para que él despertara.

Flash Back

Caminaba con mi amiga Brutilda o Tilda como le decimos, mi mente se encontraba en el pelirrojo que estaba ya hace unos días dormido, me desesperaba al no saber nada de él. El jefe me dijo que no podía verlo, que Gothi había prohibido las visitas.

-Hey despierta Astrid- comento mi amiga, la mire con desagrado por sacarme de mis pensamientos- he dejado al tarado de mi hermano, para ver como estas y me ignoras

-Lo siento Tilda, pero no puedo evitarlo

-Quien hubiera pensaba que Astrid- dijo señalándome- estaría preocupada y por Hipo uno de los peores vi…- No la deje terminar ya que le puse mi hacha frente a ella- digo guapo- mi mirada de preocupada paso a uno enojada- digo yo… no sé qué quieres oír

-Nada- dije bajando mi hacha- no digas nada- Tilda me miro y puso su mano en mi hombro

-Es terco, pronto despertara- eso fue lo más inteligente que escuche de ella- supongo que por eso ambos son la pareja perfecta- al escuchar eso mis mejillas me ardieron- ¡No puedo creer! Astrid esta sonrojada- di media vuelta para huir de ahí, comencé a caminar a la casa de Hipo, cada día iba y me sentaba cerca de ella para tener alguna noticia.

-Pero vaya que tenemos por aquí- "genial" dije dentro de mí, de todas las personas que pasaban por aquí tenía que encontrarme con Patán- Dime Astrid, ¿has venido a verme?- hice una cara de asco y preferí seguir mi camino, pero él me siguió- no debes ponerte tímida- no lo soporte y lo golpee en el estómago, vaya que bien se sentía- espero verte pronto- dijo sin aire, solo sonreí y seguí caminando, aunque antes de llegar a mi destino me fue al bosque, quería desahogar mis emociones, como siempre lo hacía.

Cuando estaba a unos metros de llegar vi al chico que había cambiado mi mundo y que gracias a él mi mente estaba cada vez alejada, pero no pude evitar sonreír. Hipo se encontraba bajando las escaleras junto a su padre, admirando cada parte de Berk de como los dragones volaban libremente, comencé a correr para llegar hacia él, pero no fui la única ya que un grupo de vikingos me había ganado, cuando llegue hacia haya no pude evitarlo y le di un buen golpe en el hombro.

-Esto es por asustarme- le dije con enojo o trate de hacerlo

-Que... que, siempre va ser así? Porque…- no lo deje terminar ya que lo tome de la camisa y lo bese, no me importaba que medio pueblo o que todos nos vieran o incluso mis padres, quería demostrarle cuando alegre estaba de verlo, cuando termine de besarlo me aleje de él- podría acostumbrarme- no pude evitar sonreír al verlo, Bocon se acercó y le entrego la nueva cola para Chimuelo. Sabía que todo cambiaria de ahora en adelante, y que mis lágrimas seguirían apareciendo por cada preocupación que me daría Hipo, pero no me importaba, con tal que cada una de ellas me dé un recuerdo que perdure para siempre.

Fin del Flash

Es la primera vez que subo una historia de esta pareja, la verdad hoy me anime hacerlo así que es pequeño, espero que no sean tan malos conmigo quiero hacer más partes de esta historia ya con mi imaginación, ya que como vieron tome la escena del final de la película, pero no pude evitarlo, es la parte que más me gusta mmm pensándolo bien una de las que más me gustan, no sé qué más decir porque hace mucho que no subía o escribía por aquí. Gracias por leer ;)

La segunda vez fue cuando lo vi salir de


End file.
